Forbidden
by Kawairashii
Summary: Bra goes through some...troublesome...times, with he brother, Trunks, and friend, Goten.
1. Forbidden 1

"We'll never get home at this rate!" Trunks moaned, glancing at his watch again as Bra and Pan dawdled down the street.  
  
"What's the hurry, Trunksie?" Bra asked as she eyed her older brother curiously. Trunks blushed a little and shrugged,  
  
"Uh, nothing Bra, I just...Want to get home, that's all."  
  
Pan giggled and nudged his shoulder, "Oh really?" She said and turned to Bra, "I'll bet anything that Marron's coming over," Pan smirked with satisfaction when she saw that her comment turned Trunks almost completely red.  
  
Trunks shook his head, "I'm done with being your escourt,"He said aggrivatedly, "Next time, Bra, get Dad to come." And he took to the air.  
  
Bra frowned as her brother flew away in the direction of their home, "I'll never get him!" She sighed, Pan gave her a side-glance,  
  
"He's just a guy, Bra," Pan laughed, "You've gotta admit, though," Pan smirked at her best friend, "Your bro is hott."  
  
Bra laughed at her friends comment, but thought to herself, If only he wasn't my brother...  
  
  
  
"Daddy, we're home!" Bra called as she stepped through the open front door. When there was no answer. she turned to Pan, who'd followed, "He must be out training, again, he never stops!" She explained.   
Bra walked down the hall to the kitchen, "Trunks?" She said loudly, "Mom?" Bra looked around.  
  
"In here, Bra," Bulma's voice called. Bra and Pan made their way into the living room, where they found Bulma sitting amidst piles of screws and computer parts that she'd dismantled,  
  
"Hey Mom," Bra said as she sat down on the sofa, "Where's Papa and Trunks?" She asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "Where do you think your father is? He's out back," Bulma sighed, "Training, as usual."  
  
Bra and Pan laughed, "Trunksie's training too?" Pan asked, a look of shock appeared on her face when   
  
Bulma nodded.  
"Marron called and cancelled their date just before Trunks got home," Bulma said, a childish smile danced accross her face.  
  
Bra giggled, "So he did have a date!" She exclaimed.  
  
Just then, Trunks walked into the room, his shirt was torn and there were beads of sweat on his face, "Hey Mom" He said mischeiviously as he started walking towards Bulma,   
  
"Oh no you don't!" She cried and lept out of his reach, "Get your sweaty self away from me, young man," Bulma laughed, "Go take a shower!"  
  
"Aw Mom," Bra giggled as she went over to Trunks and wrapped her arms around his middle, "It's not that bad!"   
  
Trunks laughed and swept his sister up in his arms, spinning around.  
  
"What's going on?" And aggrivated voice asked from the doorway, "Trunks! What are you doing to your sister, boy!?"   
  
Trunks released his grip on Bra and backed away a little.  
  
"Papa!" Bra scolded Vegeta as her hands flew to her hips and she frowned, "Papa, we were just having some fun!"   
  
Vegeta shrugged, "Hah, fun!" He growled.  
  
Bra smiled angelically at her father and hugged him tightly, "Yes, fun." She said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma groaned, "Can't you just leave them alone? They're kids!" She exclaimed.  
  
Trunks smiled greatfully at his mother and sister.  
  
"Wipe that smile of your face, boy!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Darn it, Vegeta!" Bulma said loudly, "Come help me finish the laundry." She demanded. A grumbling Vegeta followed her out of the room.  
  
Pan fell to the floor, laughing.   
  
Bra sighed.   
  
Trunks shook his head, "Thanks, sis." 


	2. Forbidden 2

Why am I thinking about Trunks like this? Bra asked herself as she lay awake in bed.   
  
She sighed and threw a glance at her alarm clock,   
"12:58" She yawned.  
  
Bra closed her eyes and thought of Trunks, his strong, protective arms locked around her waist....   
"Oh Trunks..."  
  
And she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
Bra caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror attatched to her closet door. She stopped and inspected her outfit, I'm so sick of this boring, regular, familiar look, She thought, I wonder...  
  
"Daddy," Bra started, as she entered the kitched and found Vegeta and Bulma eating breakfast at the table, Vegeta looked up and smiled at his daughter,   
"Daddy, would you mind taking me to the mall after school today?" She asked, "Please?" Bra flashed an angelic smile at him and he sighed,  
  
"Alright, then." He said.  
  
Bra's face lit up and she bounded over to Vegeta and hugged him, "Thankyou papa!" She grinned.  
  
"Morning Mom, Dad," Trunks yawned as he walked into the kitchen, he hugged Bra, "Morning Bra." Trunks smiled, Vegeta narrowed his eyes,  
  
"You're up late, boy." He growled.  
  
Trunks squeezed Bra and nodded, "Sorry, I slept in," He explained.  
  
Vegeta looked as if he was going to start and argument, so Bra stepped in, "Yes, well, we better get to   
school, Trunks, Pan and Goten are meeting us there."   
  
Trunks looked clueless, so Bra prodded him in the ribs, "Remember?"   
  
"Oh!" Trunks caught on, "Yeah, we better go." He nodded and started towards the front door, "Bye!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Bra kissed her father on the cheek, "Bye Daddy, have a nice day. You too Mom." She smiled and followed Trunks out the door.  
  
  
  
"Thanks again, Bra," Trunks sighed as Bra caught up with him and linked her arm through his, "You're always saving my butt nowadays!" He laughed,   
  
Bra smirked, "What's a sister for?" She asked,   
  
"How am I supposed to repay you, anyway?" Trunks smiled,   
  
Bra thought for awhile and they walked slowly in silence, then she looked up and her big brother and flashed him a flirtacious smile as she thought, Well, brother, you could kiss me....   
Bra knew better than to make her intentions known to Trunks, though, and said, "Nothing, Trunksie. Not right now, anyway."   
  
Trunks grinned at his little sister and thought, Bra, darn, if only you weren't my little sister. I'd-   
  
Bra rested her head on Trunks' shoulder and yawned as they walked,   
  
"Rough night?" Trunks asked, and smiled a little as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.   
  
Bra nodded against his shoulder and covered her mouth as she yawned again,  
"I didn't sleep very well," She replied. Dreaming of you, Trunksie, all too much... She thought.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to school in silence. 


	3. Forbidden 3

What about this one...?   
Bra pulled a skirt off the rack and inspected it.   
  
"Bra," Vegeta walked into the shop, he looked a little - rather, alot - uncomfortable being in a womans store, "Would you hurry up?" He grumbled, "I want to get home this century, ya know."   
  
Bra smirked at her fathers comment and nodded a little, "Ya ya, papa."   
  
"What're you looking for anyway?" Vegeta asked, as he pulled a red, low-cut dress off of a nearby rack and eyed it curiously.  
  
Something to catch Trunksie's eye, Bra wanted to say, but kept that thought to herself. Instead, she shrugged, "I'm just sick of wearing the same old stuff, daddy. I want something..." Bra thought of what she wanted, "Something different." She said, decidedly.  
  
Vegeta sighed, "What you wear is just fine, Princess." He smirked, hoping that this might change Bra's mind. To his dismay, though-  
  
"Oh daddy," Bra giggled, "You're supposed to say that!"   
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm going to go out for awhile," Trunks said to Bulma as Bra walked into the room, Vegeta in tow.  
  
"Oh, alright dear," Bulma nodded as she went about the kitchen.  
  
Bra gave a flirty smile at Trunks as he looked her over, "Hey Trunks, where are you off to?" She asked him.  
  
Trunks blushed a little and shrugged, "Goten has a new vid' he wants to check out, we were thinking of hanging out over at his place to watch it." Trunks explained.  
  
Bra nodded knowingly and said slowly, "Mind if I tag along?"   
  
What is she upto? Trunks wondered as he eyed his sister curiously, she seemed alot more... Sexy. He thought, She's definately sexy, especially lately. Trunks shook himself mentally. What was up with him? Why did he keep having these thoughts? These fantasies of his sister...  
  
"Well?" Bra's voice pulled Trunks back into reality, "Mind if I tag along?" She repeated.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Trunks said, a shy smile on his slightly red face.  
  
Bra winked, "I'll go get my jacket." She laughed and bounded happily out of the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta eyed Trunks suspiciously, "Take care of her, boy." He growled.   
  
Trunks nodded quickly, "Sure dad. Bye mom!" He kissed Bulma on the cheek and almost ran out of the room.  
  
"C'mon Bra!" Trunks called up the stairs as he opened the front door.  
  
"Coming!" Bra giggled as she ran down the stairs and out the door, "Let's go!" She called over her shoulder excitedly as she took to the air. 


End file.
